


it's cold out

by redvelvetfics



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetfics/pseuds/redvelvetfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jungkook finds yeri's lost cat and she knits him a scarf in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's cold out

**Author's Note:**

> written by nicxsehun (LJ)
> 
>  **Prompt #** : 123  
>  **Pairing** : yeri/jungkook  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Author’s Note** : hi ~~sorry in advance for my ugly writing~~  
>  but anyways i know nothing about cats and knitting so pardon any mistakes concerning those things <3 i hope you guys enjoy!

**_jungkook_ **

jungkook’s probably seen all the cats in this town, except yeri’s. 

he went through all the alleys and backyards to try and find her cat, but all his efforts were to no avail.

frustratedly, he kicked the bottle at his feet and sat down at the nearest street corner. he was so tired, but he needed to find that cat. whenever he remembers seeing yeri at the verge of tears when putting up posters of her lost cat around their neighborhood, it makes him want to stand up and start looking for that cat again. 

holding his head in his hands, he closes his his eyes for a second but suddenly feels something brushing against his leg. he springs up from where he was sitting and comes face to face with a black and white cat. upon seeing it had a collar, he slowly approached the cat and tried petting it first.

“now there’s a good girl,” he says, “or boy.” 

slowly petting the cat’s head, he starts to reach for the cat’s collar. Once he sees the name velvet, yeri’s name and address, and he jumps for joy and almost steps on the cat in the process. 

it’s been three days, but finally, jungkook was victorious. 

the hard part is over, he thinks. he only needs to get to her house and talk to her. should be easy enough. 

right?

—

jungkook usually passes by yeri’s house when he goes home, as they lived in the same subdivision. he always saw yeri walking in front of him and made sure she got home safely, before passing by their house and heading to his.

he checks his appearance in the reflection of a car parked nearby, and when he finally realizes there’s nothing he can do about his disheveled state, he walks up to yeri’s door.

and stands there hesitating for what seems like forever.

before he loses his guts to talk to yeri and never return the cat, he rings the doorbell. he tries to calm his rapid heartbeats but his mind is already thinking of what to say to her. he’s still deep in thought when suddenly, a guy opens the door and jungkook is rendered silent.

he waits for jungkook to say something, and when nothing comes out from jungkook, he speaks up.

“hi!” he greets jungkook, and starts to ask him if he’s here to see anyone but suddenly stops when he sees the cat by jungkook’s feet.

“oh! you found velvet!” he exclaims. he suddenly turns his upper body to face inside the house but then turns back around to ask jungkook, “it is her, right?”

“it says that on the collar,” jungkook says, deciding to hide the fact that he already knew the cat’s name even before all this fiasco.

the guy grins and tells him to wait for a minute before he went inside, leaving jungkook on the doorstep more confused than ever. he didn’t know yeri had a brother, as far as he knows, she had three sisters. could it be her boyfriend? he looked young enough. what school could he be from?

this thought stressed jungkook out more so he thought of more possible reasons why the guy _wasn’t_ yeri’s boyfriend.

before jungkook can bust a vein trying to think of they guy’s relation to yeri, she comes running towards him, her smile blinding him like the sun.

correction: towards the cat.

yeri scoops up velvet in her arms and spins the cat round and round. jungkook just watches her, hesitating if he should just bolt or stand there awkwardly. thankfully, the guy from earlier notices, and quickly stops yeri from spinning.

“you might want to thank the person who found your cat first, yeri-ah,” he says to her, while gesturing to jungkook.

embarrassed, yeri tries to pout and says, “i was getting to that oppa!”

oppa? who is this guy really?

the guy ruffles the top of her head in response and says, “well, i’ll leave you guys to it.”

before walking away, he faces jungkook and says, “i’m minseok, by the way.”

yeri uses the hand not holding velvet and quickly pushes minseok towards what seems like the kitchen. “ok, he knows you now, goodbye, oppa.”

only rolling his eyes in response, he finally does what yeri says. 

now that they were alone, jungkook still didn’t know what to say to yeri. fortunately, she spoke up.

“you’re jungkook, right?” she asks him.

jungkook’s eyes widen in surprise and he answers, “yeah. how do you know me?”

yeri blushes and slightly lowers her head but says, “we have the same lunch break, and my friend, joy, said hi to you once. plus, we live in the same neighborhood and take the same bus, so that helps.”

“oh,” was all jungkook could say. he was still revelling in the fact that yeri actually knew him but also internally dying because he stared at her so many times during lunch break. could she have been weirded out by my staring?

before the silence could become awkward, yeri breaks it.

“anyways, thanks for bringing velvet home!” she says. “where’d you find him, anyways?”

“it’s no big deal,” jungkook shrugged. “just saw him around.”

“oh,” yeri says awkwardly, “okay, that’s great! again, thank you so much.”

“really, it’s not a problem.” he reassures her. in this moment, jungkook wants to say everything and nothing at the same time so he ends up doing the latter, therefore letting another awkward silence pass between them.

despite wanting to stay with yeri more, jungkook thought that the longer he stayed there, the probability of him embarrassing himself is even greater so he decided to bid her goodbye.

“i kinda have to get going now,” says jungkook. “you know, school, homework. stuff.”

yeri nods sympathetically and says, “yeah, i totally get it. thank you again!”

jungkook started to walk away, and when he was sure he was out of yeri’s sight, he bolted for his house to bury himself because of his embarrassment.

 

**_yeri_ **

yeri’s probably seen all the boys in this town, but not one like jungkook.

she’s always seen him running in the halls with his friends, practicing in the music rooms, and sitting quietly just listening to music on the bus, admiring him from afar. she notices him staring at her during lunch sometimes, but wonders if it’s just tricks of the light.

watching him through the window as he walked away, she giggled at the sight of him running quickly after she closed the door. once she can’t see him anymore, she turns around and startled when she was face to face with her sister and minseok.

joohyun had her hands on her hips and was grinning cheekily at yeri. “well what do we have here?” 

she glances at velvet sitting below yeri’s feet and says, "i see velvet is back, but i don’t think that’s the reason you’re so happy.”

minseok put his arm around her, his face mirroring joohyun’s expression. “hmm… it couldn’t be the boy who returned your cat, right?”

“stop it!” she tells the two of them, blushing even more than when jungkook was there.

“i remember you being so chatty, yeri. what happened earlier? cat got your tongue?” teased joohyun.

yeri’s mouth opened in shock. “you guys were spying on me?” she exclaimed.

“of course we were!” minseok declared. he then added laughingly, “i wasn’t about to leave you with a boy who you possibly, did not know.”

yeri moans and puts her face in her hands. “why are you guys doing this to me?”

“aw, you know i love you yeri,” joohyun tells her.

“even more than me?” minseok suddenly asks joohyun, wrapping both his arms around her.

“definitely more than you!”

minseok does a double take and says, “what did you-”

joohyun only laughs in reply and uses his surprise to break free from his hold and run away from him as fast as possible.

yeri lifts her head to see minseok chasing her sister around the living room, with more laughter and teasing ensuing.

these two will never stop, she thinks to herself as she slowly slinks away and drags velvet to clean her up.

-

yeri rummages through her knitting bag until she finally finds the colors of the yarn she wanted to use. she was so grateful to jungkook for returning her cat that she wanted to do something for him. she thought of giving him the delicious cookies wendy had made, only to realize that she had eaten all of them. since she didn’t have anything to give, she just decided to knit him a scarf. after it all, it was getting colder outside. 

once she got her favorite snacks, a bottle of water, her favorite tv show set up on her laptop, and her knitting materials, she knew this was gonna be a long night.

-

yeri ran as she tried to get to the bus stop earlier than usual. she was always right on time whenever the bus came, so coming a little bit earlier is a change for her. when she arrived there though, she was surprised to see jungkook already there. when she arrives at the bus stop she always just goes up and never waits, so she rarely notices the other people who were there.

“hey jungkook!” she says, as she waves her hand in greeting.

“hey,” he replies, smiling at her. yeri would have melted right then and there if it wasn’t for the cold weather.

“i wanted to thank you again for finding my cat,” she says, “and also partly to apologize for my sister’s boyfriend being so weird yesterday. i was so stressed out about velvet, you had no idea.”

‘believe me’, jungkook thought, ‘i think i might had more than just an idea’

“well, let’s hope it doesn’t happen again?” jungkook says, ending his sentence uneasily. “both the cat getting lost, and your sister’s boyfriend. i would hate to see a pretty girl like you sad like that.”

“thanks, i guess?” yeri’s eyes widened at jungkook in shock but still tried to contain her joy inside. her ears turned red, like it does when she’s nervous or embarrassed. or in this case, when she’s flattered.

upon seeing this, jungkook thinks she’s feeling cold and quickly removes his jacket and hands it to yeri.

“here, wear this so you won’t feel as cold."

yeri tries to refuse, saying he’ll be cold, but jungkook doesn’t budge and is persistent on giving his jacket to her. 

“wait,” yeri says, immediately fishing for the scarf she made inside her bag.

“since you don’t want to take your jacket back, take this.”

she hands him the scarf and jungkook takes it reluctantly.

“it’s my gift to you. for finding velvet,” she says. before jungkook can utter a word, she takes the scarf from his hands and wraps it around his neck, tiptoeing when she can’t reach.

“you can’t refuse this,” she says. “it’s a gift.”

“a beautiful scarf from a beautiful girl. how could i refuse?” he asks, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
